The present invention generally relates to a combination form and envelope. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combination form required for mailing of an article requiring special services, particularly a mailing requiring cash on delivery (COD), and an associated return envelope.
It is, of course, generally known to provide forms and envelopes for mailing an article requiring special services, such as cash on delivery (COD). However, such known forms and envelopes for completing mailing of the article requiring special services are typically non-integrally related. Therefore, a mail delivery person delivering the article, the post office or other mailing facility requires separately stocking multiple forms and multiple envelopes for completing the special services mailing.
Furthermore, the delivery personnel must be aware of all forms which must be completed in order to successfully complete all of the requirements for the particular mailing. For example, to mail an article requiring cash on delivery, a receipt must be given to the sender, the addressee and the delivery personnel. Further, a check, cash, or money order must be received by the delivery person upon delivery of the article for which the receipt is written. Appropriate labelling and amounts must be entered on the forms, receipts and/or envelopes to identify the amount of money received upon delivery as well as to track the given article with specific amounts of cash and receipts therefor.
The COD mailing can be, therefore, both time-consuming and ineffective to correctly complete the same since stocking of appropriate forms for the delivery person is required and further given the number of steps required to complete the mailing. This is particularly true from an addressee's viewpoint as the process may be unfamiliar. Also, assurance that each form is completed by an appropriate person, returned to an appropriate person and received by an appropriate person are all required to successfully complete the delivery of an article requiring cash on delivery.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved combination form and envelope, particularly for COD mailings, but that is also suitable for other mailing requiring special services.